


Modern Day Camping

by Rosypie3



Series: The Cake Chronicles [5]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A park, Ass Play, Established Relationship, Ethan gets embarresed, Ethan gets riled up, Fluff, Groping, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, OC likes that :), Other, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hand holding, spicy situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Ethan gets embarrassed by his partner at a park.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original non-binary character
Series: The Cake Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070
Kudos: 10





	Modern Day Camping

They were taking a stroll through their local park. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze rustling through the trees. Spencer suggested that they sit down and rest to take in the scenery a bit more. 

They find an empty bench and sit down, watching happy little kids run and play in the grass as their parents watch from the sidelines. Owners walking their dogs stroll past, the dogs pink tongues happily lolling from their mouths, bouncing with every step. 

Spencer put their arm around Ethan pulling him close as they soaked in the scene around them. Their hand slowly traveled down to Ethan’s ass before squeezing it tightly. 

Ethan tensed in his seat, his back straightened and his shoulders were taught. He didn’t pull away from their wandering hands. They leaned in close making sure that only Ethan could hear them. “Do you want me to stop?” Their hand ceased and movement on his ass as they waited for his response. 

“No don’t stop.” He said while shaking his head frantically. They smirked triumphantly before squeezing his ass once more. 

Running their hand around on his soft supple ass, taking satisfaction in watching him tense and squirm with each movement. 

They stopped moving their hand around and rested it on one part of his ass, kneading it like its dough. Ethan was blushing intensely, his hands were squeezed into tight fists and his head was bowed as he refused to look up. The pink blush dusted his cheeks, it paired nicely with the desperation in his eyes.

“Is baby boy embarrassed?” They teased knowing full well that he is. Suddenly, his blush deepens and he lets out a whine, as he crosses his legs together. They’re confused for all of two seconds until they look down and see his poorly concealed boner. 

“Ooh did I rile you up too much?” Ethan is unable to respond, he’s so embarrassed he hugs his knees to his chest and hides his face in them. “It’s okay baby, it happens right?” They try to sooth seeing that maybe they’re laying the teasing on too thick. 

“What if people see?” He whines, sounding slightly frantic. 

Spencer rolls their eyes. “Who cares, if they don’t like it then they can do something about it. Plus if anyone hassles you for it then they’ll have to deal with me.” 

Ethan uncurled himself and scooted closer to Spencer, interlacing their hands as he nudged their thigh, signaling that he’s ready to leave the park.

Nobody dared bother him with Spencer by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please like and comment! :-)


End file.
